List of Marvel Comics characters: N
* N'astirh N'Gabthoth N'Gabthoth is a demon who has clashed with the Doctor Strange. He once served as an agent of Shuma-Gorath. N'Gabthoth has great magical power, and could fire bolts of mystical force from his eye. * N'Garai * N'Kantu, the Living Mummy * Naga * Nagala * Nahrees Nameless One The Nameless One is a two-headed demon. The Nameless One first appeared in Sub-Mariner #22 (February 1970), and was created by Roy Thomas and Marie Severin. He was the leader of the Undying Ones, and led them to conquer the Earth millennia ago. The Undying Ones ruled the Earth for ages, though eventually their powers waned and were forced to return to their own realm. The Nameless One continued to rule them when they were exiled from Earth, and during several attempts to conquer it again in modern times. Later, another demon became a successor to the previous, two-headed Nameless One as leader of the Undying Ones. This demon tried to use Wolverine to kill Doctor Strange. Wolverine, enhanced by demonic magic, slew this Nameless One and many of the Undying Ones.Doctor Strange vol. 3 #41 * Namie * Namor the Sub-Mariner * Namora * Namorita * Nance Winters * Nanny * Nara (Avengers Arena) * Native * Nebula * Nebulo * Nebulon * Nebulos * Necrom * Nedra * Needle * Nefarius * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Nekra * Foggy Nelson * Nemesis * Neophyte * Neosaurus Neooqtoq *'Neooqtoq the Ravager' is called the deadliest of the Great Beasts. Snow Bird assumed its form during the Secret Invasion to battle off the Skrull Gods army of enslaved alien gods. It resembles giant brittle star whose arms are covered with fanged maws. * Neptune * Ray Nesters * Network Neurotap Neurotap is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics universe. She was created by Fabian Nicieza and Tony Daniel, and first appeared in X-Force Annual #2. Neurotap worked with Martin Henry Strong to find mutants for his experiments. She hates the fact that she is a mutant and worked with Strong only because he promised he would not only cure her but also help settle the severe financial burdens her parents suffered when they both were put into comas when her powers first manifested. During her tenure with Strong Industries she was romantically involved with Adam X the X-Treme, but later betrayed him for the sake of her parents. After the initial takedown of Strong Industries, Neurotap continued to work for Strong, but felt she was in over her head and called in X-Force to assist her, allying herself with Rictor and Shatterstar. Neurotap sends neurosynaptic pulses via eye-contact, causing slowness, paralysis, and nervous system damage. * Neutron Kate Neville Kate Neville is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in Nick Fury vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. #3 (August 1988), and was created by Bob Harras and Paul Neary. The character subsequently appears in the Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. series that began in 1989 and ran until 1993. Kate Neville was born on Long Island, New York. She majored at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in efficient killing, an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and a superb marksman with firearms. Kate held the title of Chief of Ordnance. Kate was later transferred to the SHIELD Base Tau/Ce, a class C armory and Communications center. She posed as a receptionist for the firm Knopf and Lilicrap Insurance, which was just a front of SHIELD itself. When Nick Fury was on the run from artificial life forms that had infiltrated SHIELD, he attempted to enter Tau/Ce. Kate attempted to capture him and his ally, Alexander Goodwin Pierce, hoping for a promotion. Despite not doing so, Kate was considered a candidate for the Deltites, who wished to replicate her as one of their own. She refused and was imprisoned in the SHIELD orbiting base, along with multiple HYDRA agents and many prominent civilians. Kate was essential in the break out and defeat of Deltite forces and ensuring the civilians were safe. After SHIELD was disbanded, Kate moved to Nova Scotia to work personally for Nick Fury. When SHIELD was reorganized, she rejoined. She entered a romantic relationship with Fury for some time, but the relationship suffered after HYDRA killed over 1500 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in New York City as Fury further distanced himself from his friends and colleagues. Kate was ultimately captured by Baron Strucker, in order to lure Nick into a final confrontation at his Iceland fortress. Before Fury could free her from captivity, she was placed in an iron maiden device and killed.Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol.2 #47 Kate Neville is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and a superb marksman with firearms. She is a highly skilled assassin, adept in many techniques of killing. Kate Neville received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #5. Kate Neville in other media She makes a cameo appearance in the 1993 video game The Punisher. Kate Neville appeared in Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., portrayed by Tracy Waterhouse. Nezarr the Calculator Nezarr the Calcular is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #9 (March 1977). Within the context of the stories, Nezarr is a Celestial present during at least the First and Fourth Hosts to visit Earth. His specific task among the Celestials is not made clear in the stories, though he is shown to be their mathematician and possessing the ability to project illusions. Other versions of Nezarr The character has been established as a recurring element in Marvel's in-story cosmology and has appeared in various alternate reality stories and titles such as Earth X. * NFL Superpro * Sha Shan Nguyen * Nicodemus * Night Flyer * Night Nurse * Night Thrasher (Donyell Taylor) * Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor) Nightcat Nightcat was an aborted attempt on the part of Marvel Comics to create a real-world character that would also star in its comic books. Portrayed by Jacqueline Tavarez, Nightcat was to be both a comic book superhero as well as a real-world singer. The experiment got as far as the release of one comic book and one music CD before the plug was pulled.BeaucoupKevin(dot)com. BlogMachineGoNight Cat (singer/adventurer) In the comics, Jacqueline gained cat-like powers and used them to fight crime.Nightcat #1 * Nightcrawler * Nighthawk Nightingale Nightingale is a fictional superhero from Marvel Comics, who first appeared in Marvel: The Lost Generation # 12. She was a founding member of the First Line, joining at the request of the Yankee Clipper. Her origin is unknown, but she is apparently Caribbean. Nightingale has the power to sense emotions and life-forces and to heal the injuries of others. However, her abilities can be "overloaded" if she is in proximity to too much death at once. She also apparently has some psychic abilities which give her premonitions of future events. Nightingale died during the first attempted Skrull invasion of Earth. Her healing and empathic powers were overloaded by the amount of death surrounding her, resulting in her own death. * Nightmare * Nightmask * Nightmask (newuniversal) * Nightshade * Nightside * Nightwatch * Nightwind * Nikki Niles Van Roekel Niles Van Roekel is a villain created by Marvel Comics and Electronic Arts. He first appeared in Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects #1 (November 2005). In the video game, he was voiced by Michael Dobson. Van Roekel was a top level scientist in his alien world. A highly respected academic, and a patriot, Van Roekel proudly served his people. He was a leading authority in the areas of DNA research, sociology, biology, and art – the Leonardo da Vinci of his race. * Nimrod * Nimrod (vampire) * Nina Price * Ningal * Adri Nital * Nitro * Kiden Nixon * No-Name * Nobilus * Noble Kale Nia Noble Nia Noble is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. She is the daughter of two supervillains, but she herself is heroic. She first appeared in New Invaders #3 (November 2004). Nia Noble is a hybrid of a human telepath and an enhanced Atlantean. Her father was the Atlantean Nazi sympathizer U-Man, and it is believed that her mother was the World War II-era villainess called Lady Lotus. Much of her past is unknown. Nia was born during WWII, but because of her Atlantean physiology she is still physically a young woman. At some point she met and married former Golden Age superhero, Peter Noble, known as The Fin, who was mystically prevented from aging and could breathe underwater. The two became rulers of the Fin's undersea kingdom of Neptunia, where they stayed out of surface affairs for decades. However, Peter Noble still held a U. S. Navy commission, which was reactivated (at the rank of Admiral) so that he could take command of the Infiltrator, a battleship designed by the Thin Man using extradimensional technology. This vessel could sail through "six-dimensional" space, re-entering our world at any point it chose, as well as containing other extremely advanced features. Nia and Peter both boarded the ship, along with Thin Man and the rest of his New Invaders team. The Infiltrator acted as the Invaders' headquarters for several missions, but ultimately had to be sacrificed to prevent a doomsday device from being used by Nia's evil father, U-Man, to flood the world. The Invaders disbanded after this, and it is assumed that Nia and her husband returned to Neptunia as its rulers. Nia is a hybrid of Homo sapiens (possibly Homo superior) and Homo mermanus. As such, she has the ability to breathe and survive indefinitely in either air or water. Her strength, stamina and physical durability are all superhuman, sufficiently so to allow her to fight hand to hand against U-Man. In addition, she has inherited some limited telepathic ability from her (assumed) mother Lady Lotus. Nia is able to project intensely painful mental attacks, create mindscapes to allow for the astral interactions of others and to control the powers of others as if they were her own. Nocturne Nocturne is the name of several characters in the Marvel Universe. Nocturne (Talia Wagner) Nocturne (Angela Cairn) Angela Cairn is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe primarily associated with Spider-Man comics. She was created by J.M. DeMatteis and Sal Buscema, and first appeared in Spectacular Spider-Man vol. 1 #190 (July 1992). Cairn was first introduced as a New York City police officer.Spectacular Spider-Man vol. 1 #190 (July 1992) Later she was transformed by a mutate of Baron Helmut Zemo into a mute bat-winged entity known as Nocturne.Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #13 (1993) Following her transformation she had several encounters with Spider-Man. At one point she met, cared for and allied herself with the sometime-villain Puma.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 1 #395 (November 1994) Angela was considered as a "potential recruit" for the Initiative program, according to Civil War: Battle Damage Report. Other characters named Nocturne * A character named Nocturne (Bridget Warner) was a member of Emplate's Hellions. * A character named Nocturne was a vampiric foe of First Line team member Black Fox. * The character Night Raven is also known as Nocturne. * Noh-Varr (Captain Marvel) * Nomad * Nonstop * Norns * Dakota North * North, David (Maverick, Agent Zero) * Northstar Nostromo Nostromo is a fictional mutant character created by Marvel Comics for their Marvel 2099 run X-Nation 2099. This short-lived series only lasted six issues before being cancelled and absorbed into the 2099: World of Tomorrow imprint. Fictional character biography In the year 2099, President Doom contacted Cerebra of the X-Men 2099 to let her know about a recent prophecy about a Mutant Messiah. She undertook the task of locating and training possible candidates and bringing them to Halo City, one of which was Nostromo. Little is known about this mysterious boy before he arrived at Halo City, but he soon became a part of the teen group X-Nation. It was some time later that Avian decided to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the messiah for himself. He succeeded in capturing Willow again, and the rest of X-Nation decided to mount a rescue mission. Before they reached the Million Palms facility, Avian's henchmen attacked the children and placed inhibitor chips on them to prevent them from using their powers. However, Nostromo was able to override the circuitry, but the henchmen injured him badly by shooting him in the stomach. They were transported as prisoners to the facility, but escaped with the help of the shapeshifting Willow, but upon their return home they found that Halo City was devastated. During this time Nostromo's powers started to go out of control. While the group was at a local milk bar, they were spotted by several members of a rival gang called the Wild Boys. They beat X-Nation, including Nostromo, but the boy soon woke up and escaped. Back at Halo City, Cerebra takes Nostromo to have a physical examination from Xi'an due to his malfunctioning metal arm. Xi'an senses that there is a malevolent presence in Nostromo's body and is proved right when it emerges and attacks the two former X-Men. However, Nostromo is able to fight for control and his body becomes sheathed in a metallic cocoon. Shortly thereafter Nostromo emerges apparently back to normal but confused. Cerebra tells the boy that whatever is happening to him he will not have to go through it alone. With the city destroyed and flooded, Mademoiselle Strange teleports the group away to an uncertain future. They travel to the Savage Land—the last inhabitable place on earth—and begin to form a society there. Nostromo, along with Willow, La Lunatica and several other heroes form part of an expedition team into the jungles to make them inhabitable. Along the way they stumble upon an alien space craft and become trapped inside of it. Willow shapeshifts into one of the previous alien owners of the ship to allow them to escape, but she becomes trapped in that form. With the alien mind taking over, La Lunatica slams her into the water to protect the rest of the group. Nostromo dives in after her and succeeds in subdueing her feral persona and returning her to normal but he does not resurface. Luna dives after him, but only finds a strange cocoon at the bottom. Nostromo "hatches" as a fully Phalanx form and some of President Doom's operatives arrive to bring the boy to Doom. Some of the operatives turn out to be Phalanx themselves and begin attacking the group. thumbnail|left|115px|Nostromo in his Phalanx form Back in Latveria, Doom reveals his master plan. Since he was originally from the 20th century and only found himself displaced in the year 2099, he had encountered the Phalanx before. He knew that the Phalanx would have a "scout program" so he added his own subroutine to the coding called subroutine Cynthia which would erase the scout program. When Doom jumped to the future he lost track of the scout program and therefore created the Mutant Messiah myth to track the carrier down again. Doom then activates the subroutine within Nostromo and, bidding Spider-Man to take him to safety, blows up his castle. Making their way back to the mainland, Doom eventually meets up with Nostromo again. He apologizes for using the boy and to make it up to him, names him the new heir of Latveria. Powers and abilities Nostromo is gifted with a technological mutation that allows him to interface with and restructure technology via his arms, and use techno-organic material to heal any of his wounds. After he became possessed by the Phalanx, it is assumed that he acquired their abilities of shapeshifting, matter assimilation, and collective consciousness. * Nova (Richard Rider) * Nova (Sam Alexander) * Nova (Frankie Raye) * Cassandra Nova Nova-Prime Nova-Prime (Tanak Valt) is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. He first appeared in Fantastic Four #204-206 (March-May 1979), and was created by Marv Wolfman, Keith Pollard, and Joe Sinnott. The character subsequently appears in ROM #24 (November 1981). Tanak Valt was one of the founders of the Nova Corps, and was its high commander (Centurion) for several years. His wife Adora was the Suzerain (queen) of Xandar. He was made Nova-Prime upon Nova's return to Earth, and was also made leader of the Champions of Xandar. Nova-Prime and Adora were killed when Nebula wiped out Xandar's population.as revealed in Avengers #260 (1985) Adora was resurrected via cloning when Richard Rider (Nova) rebooted the Xandarian Worldmind computers.New Warriors #40-42, Nova V2 #1 Nova-Prime appeared as part of the "Champions of Xandar" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #16. * Nox * N'rill'iree * Nth Man * Nth Man: the Ultimate Ninja * Nuke * Nuke (Frank Simpson) * Nuklo * Null, the Living Darkness * Numinus Nut Nut is a member of the Heliopolitans in the Marvel Universe. The character, based on the Nut of Egyptian mythology, was created by Bill Mantlo and John Buscema, and first appeared in Thor #241 (November 1975). Within the context of the stories, the character is the wife of Geb, and mother of Isis, Osiris, and Seth. Nut is the Egyptian goddess of the sky. * Nuwa * Nyx References Marvel Comics characters: N, List of